


So I said, "Screw High Society!"

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, Previous Steve Harrington/OFC, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Why would his ex-wife and her new dick of a husband invite him to theirGarden Party?  He read over the card again, snorting as he got to the bottom.  A promotion?  They wanted to gloat over apromotion?  And some sort of surprise announcement.  Steve assumed it was either going to be a baby, or they were moving.  He hoped it was the latter.  Jeannie would be upset if Claudia was having another baby.  Anewbaby.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	So I said, "Screw High Society!"

**Author's Note:**

> Does it get cheesy and sappy at the end? _Maybe so_.  
> Do we need a little of that sometimes???? Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, Steve and Billy are nasty no matter how old they are, or what kinda party they're at.  
> Also, Steve and Billy are great dads and that's that on that.
> 
> Inspired by musings of the discord, courtesy of [@soft_catdad](https://twitter.com/soft_catdad)

When Steve got the invitation in the mail, he was tempted to just throw it away. The card was a rugged paper, printed with gold lettering and decoration. It made him want to _vomit_ , it was so over the top. But before he could, a thought ran through his mind.

Why?

Why would his ex-wife and her new dick of a husband invite him to their _Garden Party_? He read over the card again, snorting as he got to the bottom. A promotion? They wanted to gloat over a _promotion_? And some sort of surprise announcement. Steve assumed it was either going to be a baby, or they were moving. He hoped it was the latter. Jeannie would be upset if Claudia was having another baby. A _new_ baby.

“Daddy!” Speak of the devil. A small body crashed into his legs, arms wrapping around his waist as his daughter smiled up at him. “We went to the park and then we got some lemonade and then I saw a pigeon with one foot and then--”

“We had an eventful morning,” Billy said, setting their bags down on the bench by the front door to their apartment. He came over, pulling Steve in for a soft kiss. “Someone found some cool rocks and is incredibly excited to show you.”

“My little goblin find some treasure?” Steve teased, lifting Jeannie up. She giggled in delight, braids swinging as Steve spun her around. Billy smiled, glancing down at the card in Steve’s hand.

“I sure did! I found a rock that’s definitely for you, and Papa already has his!” Billy held up one that was a gorgeous grey, flecks of blue and black. Steve smiled at Jeannie, kissing her cheeks over and over until she squealed and pushed at his face. “Daddy!”

“Why don’t you go wash your hands up from touching rocks while I talk to Papa real quick?” Jeannie nodded, letting Steve set her down. She ran off, humming to herself, and Billy furrowed his brows.

“What’s up?” Steve sucked his lips into his mouth and raised his eyebrows as he waved the invitation.

“Claudia and Adam invited us to a _Garden Party_ for his promotion and surprise news. Do you think they’re moving away? I hope they’re moving away. Better than them _having a baby_.” Steve groaned, feeling himself getting fidgety and nervous. Billy wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheeks.

“We don’t have to go,” Billy said. “You know that.”

“Jeannie is gonna wanna see Claudia. She still--” Steve sucked in a breath. She still thought her mother cared about her beyond what kind of image she put forward. He didn’t know how to explain. Didn’t want to do that to her.

“Then we go, but not long. And we back out if we have to.” Billy held him close, kissing his cheek again. “Okay?” Steve sighed, leaning into Billy’s warmth.

“Okay.”

\--

The garden was beautiful, flowers blooming and bright, standing tables set up along the brick paths and patio. Everything was done in gold and white, with the occasional _wild beige_ thrown in. There were candles on each table, floating in a tiny bowl of water, despite the fact it was the middle of the afternoon.

Steve hated it.

He, Billy, and Jeannie stood at the metal arch, wound with ivy, looking at the group of people in front of them. Steve spotted Claudia and Adam talking with his parents on the far end, near where a stage was set up. A string band played, something _classic_ , and Steve gripped Billy’s hand a little tighter.

“You okay?” Billy murmured in his ear. “We don’t have to stay long. Just enough for Jeannie.” Steve looked down at his daughter, who was clutching his hand painfully. She had been thrilled by the words _Garden Party_ and the idea of getting to see her mom, but apparently being here was a whole other thing. Her eyes scanned the people nervously, lower lip being squished between her teeth as she took in the crowd. There was a decent amount of people, probably all the managers and higher ups at his father’s firm if their outfits were anything to go by, as well as other members of the Harrington family. Steve gave her hand a squeeze and shot Billy a strained smile.

“I’m gonna be fine. We’ll leave when Jeannie is ready.” He looked down at her, leaning over slightly. “Hey Jeannie Baby, you wanna go hang out with cousin Alex?” Jeannie nodded, but didn’t move. “Want me to walk over there with you?”

“You and Papa?” Fuck. She was nervous. Steve _hated_ when she got anxious. Crowds were one of her least favorite things, especially Claudia’s friends and coworkers. Jeannie was _weird_ , not _ladylike_ enough for Claudia’s tastes, and all of her friends were just as pretentious as she was. Adam and his friends were even _worse_ , and Steve was glad she only had that kind of exposure to them at events like these. He wasn’t happy she had to interact with them at all, but at least he could whisk her away if it got too bad.

They entered the garden, finally, drawing attention from one of the closer groups. The snide up and down with a quirked brow made Steve’s hackles rise and he straightened his back, sending them a blinding smile. They looked away, back to gossiping probably, and he and Billy led Jeannie over to where the kids were. Alex was a _god send_. While a majority of the Harrington kids followed in their parents’ footsteps, Alex was kind and fun. She loved Jeannie, too, which helped. Though Jeannie was one of the coolest kids, so it wasn’t hard to love her.

“Alex!” Steve called as they approached. Her head shot up, looking away from her Gameboy, and she grinned.

“Uncle Steve!” She got up, wrapping her arms around his neck for a tight hug. God, she was as tall as he was now. He hugged her back, smiling wide. “I didn’t know you were coming! I haven’t seen you guys in so long!” Her green eyes crinkled at the corners, her smile was so wide. It made Steve’s heart melt. She was a good kid. “And hey there I Dream of Jeannie!” She said, tickling Jeannie’s sides until she squirmed with delight. “I got this cool new game called Pokemon. Wanna play it?”

“Yeah!” Jeannie looked up at Steve and Billy, big brown eyes pleading. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Billy said, ruffling her hair with a grin. “It’s gonna be way more fun than having _discussions_. But, I mean, if you wanted to talk politics--”

“Let’s go,” Jeannie said, cutting him off. She pulled Alex back to the table, leaving the teen to wave goodbye. Billy chuckled before his face dropped.

“Plan of attack?”

“Parents. Claudia and Adam. Hopefully no one else.” Steve replied. “I still don’t know why we were invited.”

“You were invited,” Billy said, bitterness seeping into his voice. “Don’t forget, I’m just _the roommate_.”

“Blue,” Steve said, taking his hand and pulling it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “You know they did that on purpose. I know it’s rich coming from me, but we just got here. Don’t let them get to you _yet_.”

“Steven.” The way his father’s voice still sent chills down his spine, made him stand up straight and get nervous, made Steve feel like a child. He turned, shaking his father’s hand quickly and firmly. John didn’t hold his hand out to Billy. “Claudia said she invited you, but we weren’t sure if you’d come.”

“Jeannie wanted to see her mom,” Steve replied, clipped. His father glanced toward the childrens’ table, eyes snapping back to Steve’s quickly.

“Of course.” He wanted to say more. Steve _knew_ he did. But it was too early to make a scene, so instead his father stared him down before gesturing towards the appetizer table. “Canapes?”

Steve was tired already. He’d carefully avoided most conversations, and so far had avoided talking to his ex-wife, but not once had anyone trying to talk to him acknowledged Billy. He took in stride, interjecting and refusing to be ignored, but still. Steve was _exhausted_.

Of course, that’s when Adam decided to swoop in.

“Well, well,” his smarmy voice crooned, making Steve feel like he’d been doused in a layer of slime, “Didn’t think you’d show your pretty face.” Steve turned, schooling his features as best he could. Thank god Billy had excused himself to the bathroom. This would have been _way worse_.

“Jeannie--”

“Sure,” Adam said, cutting him off. He looked around obnoxiously, smirking at Steve. “No pillow biter?” Steve clenched his fists and tried not to deck him in the face.

“ _Boyfriend_ is the preferred term,” he bit out. Adam just rolled his eyes.

“It was a joke, lighten up.” He slapped Steve on the back, hard. Steve knew by now, of course, how to plant his feet. He refused to budge. “Claudia has been wondering if you’d show up.” He gripped Steve’s shoulder, giving it a shake, smile stiff. “I’ll take you to her.”

“Thanks,” Steve replied, wishing the world would open up and swallow him. Adam led him over to the fountain, shoving him along. Steve hated him so _fucking_ much. He clenched his fists again.

“Honey,” Adam called, like Steve would be _affected_ by it. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. She turned, eyes widening only slightly when she saw Steve. “I found someone!”

“Oh,” Claudia replied, eyes wide. “Steven.”

“Claudia,” he replied. “Thank you for the invite. Congrats to both of you.” He didn’t even pretend he meant it. Adam’s hand squeezed his shoulder and Steve shot him a dark smile. “What, admiring the muscle?” Adam let him go like he’d been burnt, eyes switching between anger and disgust. Steve turned back to Claudia. “Adam mentioned you were looking for me.”

“Yes,” she said, gaining her footing. “I wanted to tell you something before we announced it.” Steve’s stomach twisted. “Since we both know William is, well, _prone_ to anger when shocked, like a wild animal--”

“No,” Steve grit out, “Billy gets _rightfully angry_ when you spring things on us without giving us anytime to prepare.” Adam scoffed and Steve _ignored_ him.

“We’re having a baby. Don’t let him ruin the moment.”

“Why, because he cares more about Jeannie than you do?” Steve snapped. Claudia looked like she’d been slapped.

“Excuse me,” she gasped.

“Because you know that’s why he’d get mad. Because you have never treated Jeannie right, have practically dropped her, and you _know_ she’s sensitive. Billy knows this will _hurt her_. Do you? Or do you just not care? Telling me isn’t going to do fucking anything,” Steve snapped, anger bubbling over. “Did you ask us here just to rub it in her face?”

“I--” Claudia stammered, face red in anger and embarrassment.

“Thanks for the invite, but after I find Billy and _my_ daughter, we’re leaving.” He turned to leave.

“Don’t defile anything,” Adam added, just because he _sucked_. Steve shot him a dirty look and left, heading for the house. Billy was just coming out, and Steve pushed him back inside. Billy opened his mouth but Steve shook his head, shoving him into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him before leaning against the sink, gripping the counter. Billy stood there a moment before setting the lid on the toilet down and sitting. They were quiet as Steve breathed heavily.

“They’re having a kid.” Billy sucked in a breath. “They told me because they didn’t want you to _cause a scene_ when they know _full well_ Jeannie is going to feel betrayed and--” He bit the inside of his cheek. “I _hate_ him. I fucking _hate him_ ,” Steve snarled. Billy stood, coming behind him and wrapping his arms around Steve.

“What’d he say?” Billy asked, voice tense.

“The usual, it doesn’t matter,” Steve replied, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Fuck. What am I gonna tell her?” Steve inhaled shakily, nerves making him queasy. “Fuck.”

“We’re gonna tell her the truth,” Billy said. “And we’re gonna remind her she’s loved. Jeannie is strong, baby. I know you’re worried, but she’ll be okay. Even if she’s sad now, she’ll be okay. She’s got you.” He kissed the back of Steve’s neck, making him close his eyes and sigh. He tilted his head slightly, letting Billy kiss up his neck before flicking his sharp blue eyes up and his lips stretched into a dirty grin. “I’ve got a nasty idea.” Steve felt his dick kick, even as his face flushed.

“Yeah?” He breathed.

“Adam sure does love his wine cellar. Be a shame if we fucked in there and left just enough clues to be suspicious but not confirming.” Steve’s dick kicked again and he bit back a groan.

“ _Billy_ ,” he hissed. “Jeannie is out there, there are _people_ \--”

“Guess we better be quick,” he replied, biting Steve’s pulse. He swallowed thickly, brown eyes fluttering closed, before he grabbed Billy’s wrist and pulled free, yanking him out of the bathroom. He led him to the wine cellar under the kitchen, next to Adam’s _man cave_ , and found the wall of Adam’s most prized wines. The old ones, the rare ones, the _good_ ones. Steve pushed Billy up against the wood rack, making the bottles rattle. Billy’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Oh? Getting rough?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Steve huffed, kissing Billy hard and dirty. He was sloppy, but relished in the feel of Billy’s scruff rubbing against his face. He pulled back, not wanting to make it _too_ obvious, and yanked on Billy’s belt buckle. “I can’t believe you _still_ haven’t changed since we were kids.” Billy shrugged, snickering.

“I’d say I’ve gotten better at getting away with shit.” Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his smile. It had been about a year and a half now, and Steve still couldn’t believe he and Billy were together. Couldn’t believe he’d left his wife, who had been just like his parents, obsessed with image, and reunited with the boy who’d let him suck him off under the bleachers on Valentine’s day and called it romantic. Made his head spin.

“Big words, Blue,” Steve teased, shoving his hand into Billy’s pants, gripping him through his briefs. Billy bit his lip, head thunking against the wine rack, making the bottles clink together. “Like that?” He breathed. He kissed the junction of Billy’s neck and shoulder, biting softly. Billy’s skin tasted like sweat and cologne, just a little like cigarette smoke, and it made Steve’s vision blur. He inhaled deeply, sucking at BIlly’s neck.

“Shit!” Billy hissed, hands coming up to intertwine in Steve’s hair, holding him against his skin. Steve gripped his dick, thumbing the slit agressively through the fabric. His hips bucked and the wine clattered again. It made Steve fucking _hard_.

“Careful, baby,” Steve said, pulling back with a pop. “You don’t wanna break a bottle,” he teased, kissing the corner of Billy’s mouth. “Just jostle them enough. Unsettle the dust. Make him wonder _just what happened here_ , right?” Billy’s face was flushed and his nostrils flared, blue eyes slits as he panted, head tilted back. Steve finally moved his hand into Billy’s underwear, gently teasing the head with his pointer finger before gripping the whole of him. Billy cried out. “Shh, Tiger,” Steve tsked. “You don’t want anyone to hear us. Thought you were _better at this_.” Billy grunted, head rolling up to glare at Steve. It didn’t last long, Billy’s jaw dropping as he gasped, Steve’s hand stroking and twisting around the head. He was brutal, fast and almost painful.

After a minute, Steve pulled his hand out, making BIlly whine. He shoved Billy’s shirt up to his nipples before undoing his own belt. He pulled his shirt up and into his mouth, out of the way, and pulled his cock free. He looked up to Billy and let out a muffled,

“Thpit.” Billy spit onto their cocks, hands coming up to tease his nipples as Steve gripped both of their cocks. His head slammed against the rack as Steve slowly began to stroke. Billy’s hips jerked and he let out a low moan, biting his lip painfully.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Billy gasped. Steve stroked fast, hand twisting around their heads and thumb teasing their slits together. He jerked his hips slightly, orgasm building quickly. Billy shook as he released, bottles clattering as he gripped at the rack in an effort to make no sound. Steve stroked faster, hand cramping, spreading Billy’s cum over both of their cocks until he released himself, groaning into his shirt. He milked them both until Billy whined, squirming. Steve let his shirt fall from his mouth, raising his hand. Before he could lick, tongue just poking out, Billy grabbed his hand. He brought it to his mouth, tongue licking up the spunk hungrily. He was loud, sloppy, and Steve groaned as Billy stared him down.

“God,” Steve said, voice broken and blissed. “I fucking love you.” Billy smirked around his fingers, pulling back and opening his mouth, letting Steve look at their mixed jizz, pooled on his tongue. He closed his mouth, swallowing with a smile. Steve shuddered, wiping his hand on the decorative curtain between the wine racks. “Let’s get Jeannie and go.”

They left, snickering, and Billy went out first, set on gathering Jeannie, while Steve hyped himself up to say goodbye to his parents. He made sure he didn’t look like he’d just jerked his boyfriend off, washed his hands _one more time_ , and went out. His parents were whispering to each other, his mother spotting him first. It made his blood curdle when his mother nudged his father, pointing his way. The frown was familiar, frustrating, but Steve couldn’t care.

“Steven,” his father said, voice dark. “I heard what you said to Claudia and I cannot believe you’d speak to her in such a way.” Steve wondered if his father realized he was scolding a man in his _thirties_. “She’s tried so _hard_ with Jeannie, who you have no backbone with. She’s going to grow up _wrong_.” Steve bit his lip, not bothering to respond to his father. He saw Billy wave to him, carrying Jeannie up towards the vine covered arch. He smiled softly, looking back to his father.

“She has a funny way of trying. And all I do is make sure my daughter is _happy_.”

“I don’t know where we went wrong with you,” his father said, sighing. “I’m incredibly disappointed in how you turned out, Steven.”

Before, Steve might have cared. Might have wept at this kind of speech. Might have tried to be normal. But when he looked up, saw Billy and Jeannie Laughing together, lit up in the sun, his heart was so full, he couldn’t care. _Didn’t_ care anymore.

He was _happy_.

“That’s okay,” Steve replied with a shrug. His father gaped, honest to god _gaped_ as Steve smiled. “I don’t need your approval. In fact, I don’t even want it.” His mother had her hand over her mouth, still not bothering to speak up. She _stayed out of things_ and honestly, Steve couldn’t blame her. Well, not as much as he did _before_. “Bye, Mom,” he said with a nod, “Dad.” And with that, he left. Walked up the hill and to his boyfriend and daughter, up to the sun, kissing Billy’s cheeks before finding his lips, smiling against them.

“You okay?” Billy asked, searching.

“Never better. Let’s go.”

“Can we get ice cream?” Jeannie asked, leaning against Billy’s shoulder as he carried her.

“You know what,” Steve said, grinning. “That sounds _amazing_.”


End file.
